musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce (song)
"Deuce" is a song by the American hard rock band Kiss, written by bassist/vocalist Gene Simmons. The song appeared on Kiss' eponymous 1974 debut album. In addition to being one of the band's most popular and most-covered songs, "Deuce" is a traditional concert opener. The song has been performed on almost every tour to date, and has appeared on many Kiss live and compilation albums. Background According to Gene Simmons, he simply copied the bassline of The Rolling Stones' "Bitch" and played it more or less backwards. "I wrote 'Deuce' on the bass," he said, "so the guitars ended up shadowing the bass line or variations of it in different octaves."Kitts, Jeff: 'Back in black (and white)', Guitar World, September 1996, p79 The entire song was written nearly linearly; the riff came first, then the bridge, then finally the chorus. While uncredited, Paul Stanley provided the lightly phased intro riff, inspired by The Raspberries' "Go All the Way".Simmons, Gene and Stanley, Paul. The KISS Box Set liner notes, The Island Def Jam Music Group, 2001 "It's an integral part of the song," he observed, "but should I get credit for that? I don't think so."Kitts, Jeff: 'Back in black (and white)', Guitar World, September 1996, p79 "Deuce" also has special significance for Ace Frehley, who listed it as his favorite Kiss song. "When I auditioned for Kiss", recalled Frehley, "they said, 'We're going to play you a song for you to listen to, and then try playing along — it's in the key of 'A'. They played "Deuce" as a three-piece. I thought, 'That's easy enough,' so I got up and wailed for four minutes playing lead work over it".Frehley, Ace. The KISS Box Set liner notes, The Island Def Jam Music Group, 2001 Gene Simmons stated in reference to the song: "Lyrically, I had no idea what I was talking about. Sometimes stuff means a lot, sometimes it means nothing.". On July 28, 2009, a live version was released (along with live versions of "100,000 Years" and "Parasite") in the Kiss 01 track pack for Rock Band 2. Live performances The song was performed during the first Kiss tours, mostly as the opener. It was dropped from the setlist for the Rock and Roll Over Tour and wasn't performed regularly in the USA until the Hot in the Shade Tour in 1990. After 1976, it wasn't played again until a show in Evansville, Indiana in January 1978. It was played in some one-off shows in the USA in 1988 as well as the European Crazy Nights Tour in 1988. Simmons has said that during the band's first tours, after they did the usual setlist and encore, they didn't have any more songs to play so played "Deuce" again.Kiss - Deuce SongFacts. Retrieved August 22, 2011. Covers * Redd Kross on Teen Babes from Monsanto (1984) * The Hellmenn on the Kiss tribute Hard to Believe: Kiss Covers Compilation (1991) * Acid Drinkers on Fishdick (1994) * Lenny Kravitz (featuring Stevie Wonder) on Kiss My Ass (1994) * The 69 Eyes on Deuce AKA Suck My Mike! (1994) * Bathory on Octagon (1995) * Ace Frehley on 12 Picks (1997) * Overkill on Coverkill, (1999) * Extrema on Pound for Pound (2009) Appearances "Deuce" has appeared on the following Kiss albums: *''Kiss'' - studio version *''Alive!'' - live version *''The Originals'' - studio version *''Double Platinum'' - studio version *''Smashes, Thrashes & Hits'' - remixed studio version *''Greatest Kiss'' - studio version *''The Box Set'' - demo version *''The Very Best of Kiss'' - studio version *''Kiss Symphony: Alive IV'' - live version *''The Best of Kiss: The Millennium Collection'' - studio version *''Kiss Instant Live'' - live version *''Gold'' - studio version *''Kiss Chronicles: 3 Classic Albums'' - studio version *''Kiss Alive! 1975–2000'' - Alive! version *''Kiss Alive 35'' - live version *''Ikons'' - studio version *''Jigoku-Retsuden'' - rerecorded version *''Kiss Sonic Boom Over Europe'' - live version Personnel ''Kiss'', Alive! and Alive! The Millennium Concert personnel *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Peter Criss - drums, backing vocals *Ace Frehley - lead guitar ''Alive III'' personnel *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Eric Singer - drums, backing vocals *Bruce Kulick - lead guitar ''Kiss Symphony: Alive IV'' personnel *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Peter Criss - drums, backing vocals *Tommy Thayer - lead guitar ''Kiss Instant Live'', Kiss Alive 35, Kiss Sonic Boom Over Europe and Jigoku-Retsuden personnel *Gene Simmons - bass guitar, lead vocals *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Eric Singer - drums, backing vocals *Tommy Thayer - lead guitar References External links *[http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=3268 "Deuce" at SongFacts.com] Category:Kiss (band) songs Category:1974 songs Category:Songs written by Gene Simmons Category:Hard rock songs Category:Glam rock songs